Benutzer Blog:Panemmystery/Fan Fiction Tribute von Panem
Kapitel: Panem heute, Panem morgen! Nichts! Nichts hat sich geändert! Zweiundzwanzig Jahre nach der zweiten Rebellion kehrt uns das Glück den Rücken zu. Katniss Everdeen die Siegerin der 74 und irgendwie auch der 75 Hungerspiele - der Spotttölpel- ist nun Katniss Mellark 39-Jährige Mutter von drei Kinder. Hungerspiele! Ha, dass ich nicht lache! Welch ein Luxus mussten diese Spiele sein? Die Zugfahrt ins Kapitol, Stylisten, edles Essen, Interviews,... Nicht zu vergleichen mit dem Hungerkrieg! Alle Distrikte gegen das Kapitol, das erste Mal, dass wir froh wären, die wohlgenährten Kinder aus den Distrikten 1,2 und 4 zu haben. Die Frauen und Mädchen müssen reine Gebährmaschinen sein, um die Distrikte mit genügend jungen Kriegern zu versorgen. Ich gehöre auch zu ihnen! Jetzt... #Kapitel: Erwählt Als damals der Friedenswächter durch die Reihe der 13-Jährigen Mädchen ging, spürte ich keine Angst, ich starrte nur belangenlos gerade aus. Ich wusste das ich ein Lorainger -ein/e Soldat/in des Hungerkrieges- werden sollte, was brachte es mir mich gegen mein Schicksal zu wehren oder Angst zu haben. Wegen meiner sportlichen Statur und den breiten Schultern wäre ich perfekt für große Schlachten, genannt "Das Blutbad", doch diesen Begriff benutzten nur wir Kinder unter uns, da es die Erwachsenen an die Hungerspiele erinnert und wir nicht in alten Zeiten schwelgen wollen, die wir sowieso nur aus den Geschichtsbüchern kennen. Wir reden nicht viel mit "den Großen", da wir ihr Handeln von Grund auf nicht verstehen! Sie sagen wir sollen uns in ihre Situation versetzten, doch wen das bedeutet so zu denken wie sie, macht es mir Angst! Wie grausam müssen diese Gedanken in ihren tristen, leer Schädeln sein, dass sie lieber den eigenen Kindern beim sterben zu zusehen, als selbst in den Krieg zu ziehen. Niemand ist da, der sich schützend vor uns wirft, dass habe ich schon vor langer Zeit kapiert, es ist der Grund weshalb mir alles egal ist, weshalb ich keine Angst habe und weshalb ich mich schon bereitmache, mich zu erheben als noch ein paar Buchstaben vor dem meines Nachnamen aufgerufen werden. Es stellte sich herraus das ich auf keinen Fall falsch lag, Q... Niemand, R... Ein kurviges Mädchen aus Distrikt 1 mit wallender Lockenmähne, S... Distrikt 7&10, T... > Troeh, Bliw aus... einem Distrikt< sagte sie schnell. Ja, Mrs Triket, eine pink gekleidete Frau, ca. 50 Jahre alt, hat nicht Unrecht und ich konnte mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Niemand weißthumb|Mrs Triket, aus welchem Distrikt ich stamme, nicht mal ich selbst! Alles ist verschwommen, seit ich auf der Flucht vor rekonstruierten Hovercrafts in Distrikt 6, Transport, mit dem Kopf voraus auf die Zuggleise fiel. Mein Leben davor, meine Heimat, schöne Erinnerungen sind alle unwiederruflich gelöscht und meine Eltern mussten mich Stück für Stück mit vergangenen Momenten und Informationen füttern. Nur aus welchem Disrikt wir stammen haben sie mir immer verschwiegen, aber ich wirkte ja auch nicht interessiert daran, weshalb sie es wohl für unnötig hielten, es mir je zur erzählen, just dass wir dort wo wir lebten, wohl sehr glücklich gewesen sein mussten, sonst wären wir niemals von dort wegegangen, wenn wir nicht ausdrücklich gemusst hätten. Schon ein paar Mal durchfuhr mich der schauerhafte Gedanke, ich könnte wohl aus dem Kapitol sammen, doch im musste lediglich einen Blick in den Spiegel werfen, um zu merken, dass ich mir um sonst Sorgen gemacht habe, denn was mir mein Spiegelbild vor Augen hält, ist alles andere als "Typisch Kapitol". Braunes, volluminöses, schulterlanges, fransiges Haar, von goldenen Strähnen durchzogen, riesige dunkelbraune Augen, so dunkel wie die der Bewohner von 11, die die tief liegendsten Gefühle wiederspiegeln können. Ein blasses Gesicht, besprenkelt von sich stehts vermehrenden Sommersprossen. Nein, ich passe nicht in das Kapitol und das einzigst positive, das ich daraus schließen kann, ist dass ich näturlich bin. Zurück auf dem Boden der Tatsachen, erklam ich buchstäblich die Treppen, hinauf zur Tribühne, wo sich bereits vierzehn weitere Mädchen befanden. Sie zitterten und weinten, während ich ihnen keine Beachtung schenkte und völlig gefühlskalt erstarrte, als würde die Kälte meines Herzens auf meinen gesamten Körper übertragen werden. Meine lahmgelegten Lippen bewegten sich erst wieder, als die Hymne erklang und ich Herzrasen bekam. Ich kann nicht besonders gut singen, weswegen ich die Strophen nur mit heißerer Stimme vor mich hinflüsterte: >Are you, are you coming to the tree...< Den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, als fände ich einen grün schimmernden Käfer der über das, vom gestrigen Regen ganz aufgequollene, graue Holz krabbelte. Wie gerne hätte im micht gebückt um mit den Fingerspitzen nur einmal über die außergewöhnliche Maserung zu fahren um auch genau zu wissen, dass es das gute Holz von 7 ist, dass, welches dem Kapitol vorenthalten wird, genau will all unsere anderen Rohstoffe. Die letzten Töne der Hymne verklagen und wie betäubt brabbelte ich mit den anderern vor mich hin. Meine Finger, welche in den Himmel empor stiegen, bildeten ein Zeichen für Respekt, Würde und Dankbarkeit und der Schwur, niemals einen unserer heiligen Vögel, genannt Spotttölpel zu schießen, ging durch meine Lippen wie giftiges Sekret. Torkelnt verließen wir alle die Bühne. Sechzehn Mädchen der 13 Jährigen obwohl gesagt wurde man bräuchte nur zehn! Sechzehn Mädchen die nie wieder zurückkehren würden. Sechzehn Mädchen die auf ein Wunder hofften und sechzehn Mädchen derern Wunsch friedlich zu Leben soeben zunichte gemacht wurde. Eigentlich sind wir siebzehn, aber mich hatte ich nicht mitgezählt, da ich praktisch schon unter der Erde lag. Und nun sitze ich hier und warte das eine Stunde verstreicht. Schreibe später weiter Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag